


Drabbles: Heirs

by CaptainLordAuditor



Series: Pay Your Dues to Destiny [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLordAuditor/pseuds/CaptainLordAuditor
Summary: Zuko was never one for following tradition





	Drabbles: Heirs

There were arguments, and then there were rumors, whispers and gossip. Some said it was because of his marriage; because his husband was impotent, or, from those who didn’t know him well, because it was his husband at all. Some had made comments, when he had married, about  _ why _ the Firelord was marrying a foreign commoner. They had been partially right; he had done everything he could for the Royal Family. His father, his sister -  everyone knew madness ran in his line.

In the end, it didn’t matter. Izumi was his daughter and made a fine Firelord, adopted or not.


End file.
